Fairy Princess
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: There is one other character who remembers her past. Princess Fayoriana of the Fairies. Henry brings Emma to her to see if she can help but Fay has her own battle to fight.
1. Chapter 1

**I am OFFICIALLY a fan of **_**Once Upon a Time**_**. GINORMOUS fan. Like it is one of the best shows I have seen in a LONG LONG time. So of course I have to write a fanfic of course and my fairytale OC the fairy Fayoriana. Princess Fayoriana. **

Chapter One

"Where are we going, Henry?" Emma asked, being drug by her son to a cottage in the woods of Storybrook.

"We are going to someone who can help us. She is the only other person who the curse doesn't affect besides the Queen," Henry said, pushing back a branch and revealing the almost heavenly place. Henry let go of Emma's hand and dashed over to the wooden door and knocked on it.

"Fay! It's Henry and Emma," he called.

"Just a sec!" a voice called through the wooded area. There was some crashing inside as the cottage and then she opened the door. The girl was young, twenty at most, her blond hair was streaked with violet and her eyes were a deep purple. The girl looked almost too perfect. Her hair was long and reached her waist her outfit consisted of jeans and a pale lavender t-shirt with a jacket over it. Her figure made most women extremely jealous… including the Queen.

"This is Princess Fayoriana," Henry said, smiling to Emma.

"Princess? I don't remember one named Fayoriana in any Fairy Tales I have heard," Emma said smiling.

"You wouldn't have," the girl said, "My aunt was queen when most of the fairy tales were lived. I was away at school."

"School?"

"Fairy School," she says, waving absently and leading everyone into her house. The house was filled with handmade furniture. There was no modern technology anywhere in the house. Herbs hung from the ceiling drying.

"Of course," Emma said.

"Have a seat," she said making her way to the kitchen, "Can I get you some tea?" she asked, starting a brew.

"Please," Henry said, sitting on one of the shockingly comfortable seats then leaned over to Emma, "She makes the BEST tea EVER."

"Sure," Emma said looking confused, and observing the bright cottage. She brought forward a tray with three warm cups of tea on it. Fay sat down and the group drank their warm tea.

"Mmm, this is great," Emma said.

"Told you," Henry said smirking.

"So what did you come to see me about today?" Fay asked, smiling and setting her tea down.

"Well I want you to help me with the curse. Can you?" Henry asked. The girl took a deep breath.

"I will do what I can," she said, "but in the end it all rests on her shoulders," the girl said looking to Emma.

"Heh, no pressure huh," Emma said, taking another sip of her tea.

"Forgive me. I am more blunt than I should be at times. You get that way around the Mayor," she said.

"Yeah I noticed she brings that out in people," Emma said. There was a small tinkling sound and a smile danced on Fay's face.

"You know magic is in this realm as well as our own," she said, standing. "There is a full moon tonight. Would you like to see what magic is here?"

"Don't you have your own magic?"

"I do. I have my fairy-dust and my magic that I learned when we still lived in that Happily Ever After don't get me wrong but there is magic here too…and it doesn't always have to be evil nor does it have a price," she said.

"Wait magic…"

"You didn't tell her?"

"I don't think she is ready for full magic yet," Henry said smiling.

Fay smiled and nodded, "Alright. When the final battle comes I shall be ready," she said standing. "But I can give you charms if you like until everything is ready." She started up then stopped her violet eyes wide.

"What is it Fay?" She stood there her eyes darting back and forth.

"Fay?" Emma said, standing and placing a hand on the girls back. Wracking shudders convulsed through her body.

"What's wrong with her?" Emma demanded.

"She is having a vision," Henry said, touching her arm. "She gets them from time to time but rarely when I am here to visit."

"Will she be okay?" Emma asked. Henry shrugged. Emma set her jaw and tossed Fay over her shoulders. "Come on. We gotta get her to the hospital."

"NO!" Henry yelled, pulling on Emma's sleeve. "Put her on the couch she will be okay."

"But-" she muttered. Suddenly Fay went lax against her.

"Anytime you want to put me down," Fay said. Emma, somewhat stunned, complied.

"What did you see?" Henry asked.

"The Queen. She threatened me in the past and it just reminded me of it. It was a warning that I will have to face her again…and I may meet my aunt's fate. I may very well parish in the last battle that ends the curse."

"WHAT!" Henry yelped. "NO! You have to be there to help the other characters! What are the Fairies going to do without your guidance! You have to take over as the Queen of the fairies when the curse breaks!" He shouted.

She stooped and cupped the child's cheeks, "Henry, what have I taught you about royalty?"

"It's a royals duty to protect their people."

"Exactly, which is why when the other fairies remember who they are I will fight alongside them," she said. "If it kills me then so be it for the greater good. Henry, I am not afraid to die and I don't want you to be sad if I do."

"B-but Fay-"

"Henry, remember…" she said, "When there is good, evil shall be forced to fall," she said pressing her forehead to his. He smiled and nodded. "Now it is time to go, little one. Be safe," she said. Emma nodded and they left. Fay sighed and walked up her stairs to her room she lifted a small silver chest lid and inside was a small silver crown with a single jewel at the top that indicated her status as a princess. She sighed and remembered.

000

"Are you ready my dear?" came the soft lilting voice of a beautiful fairy woman in a flowing violet empire gown. Her purple wings arched behind her and a silver and purple crown sat majestically atop her purple hair. Graceful hands held a silver staff with a purple orb on top, a symbol of her power.

"Not really Aunt Fayora. I am scared…what if I am not ready for this?" replied a young Fayoriana, holding her signet ring with a similar orb to her aunt's on it. If summoned it would become a scepter or a staff like her aunts.

"You are ready child," Fayora said, lifting her chin, "I can tell." The imperial fairy nodded and pushed back her niece's hair. "Do you know why you are the Princess?"

"Because I am your sisters daughter and the only heir apparent?"

"Because you are like I was at your age," she said. Fayoriana looked up at her aunt. "I was unsure and almost afraid of my magic and my power…but I grew to know it at Sustiam…just as you will my darling. Are you all packed and ready?" The regal queen asked. Fayoriana nodded. "Then let's get you to your new school."

**Well there is chapter one in all its hallelujah glory! I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT! More Once Upon a Time chapters, let's see what the queen has to say to our fairy princess.**

Fayoriana was perched in the rafters plucking some purple herbs from the ceiling where they were drying when another knock rapped against her door.

"One second!" she called, "Damn can I not get any work done today?" she muttered. Suddenly hearing the door open and stiletto heels on the wood floor, she glanced down from the rafters and saw the Mayor looking up at her.

"Evening Ragina," Fayoriana said, plucking more herbs from here rafters and leaping agily from one rafter to the next.

"I don't see how you do that without falling and breaking your neck," the mayor said placing her hand on her hip.

"Years of practice. Is there something I can help you with, Mayor?" the girl asked tossing a rope she had around her waist onto a beam and leaping to the floor of her cottage. Regina lifted her perfect eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, "Have you seen my son?" She pulled her purse out and started riffling through it.

"Can't say that I have," Fayoriana said, sorting through the herbs and laying them on a table in an order that was apparent only to her. Regina moved forward and sat down on the bench beside Fay.

"So what exactly are all these for?" the Mayor asked as a parent would who was trying to scold a child before they did something.

"I run an apothecary, Mayor," Fay said, "Ya know where people come to me for herbal remedies? That's what these are, Mayor. Herbs. Nothing more."

Regina raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at Fay. "Don't test me, Ms. Zana. It will not end well."

"What are you gonna do? Make the plants stop growing. Madame Mayor if you haven't noticed I don't need modern appliances, I am not a modernized woman. I am just me. I know it must be hard for you to not have power over everyone in this town but I am independent. Now I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave," Fay said standing and walking to another side of the room and picking up a grinding stone.

There was a sharp clicking of heeled shoes and the door slammed close. Fay glanced heavenward and sent up a silent prayer for strength to get through this curse.

She looked over to her bag of supplies and grabbed it up to visit an old friend.

000

The fairies carriage floated delicately through the woods. The unicorns pranced at the front. Each elemental fairy princess had a carriage made of her element but Fayaoriana was the High Princess. In other words she was princess of Fairies and her aunt was Queen of fairies. Her carriage was a violet orb of magic pulled by a team of violet unicorns with silvery manes.

She didn't want to leave her aunt in this time of crisis but she knew that the Fairy School was not only the safest place for her, but also the only way to make her stronger.

"Princess are you well?" asked a fairy in waiting, an earth fairy by the name of Tipiana. Most of the other fairies called her Tip or Tippi though.

"I'm fine," Fayoriana said leaning forward and looking out the window.

"What are you thinking about my dear friend?" she asked touching Fayoriana's hand.

"My friend," the princess said smiling at Tippi.

"Which friend is that my lady?" the earth fairy asked

"The dragons actually."

"Did you hear about that young prince?"

"Alas yes. It is a shame Midas believes he must invoke young princes' to destroy those magnificent beasts when the fairies speak so freely and friendly with them," Fayoriana said.

"Indeed, most kingdoms have learned to ask the fairies help first ensue violence later."

"With us never."

"Aye."

She smiled at Tippi as the unicorns slowed down.

"We are near the school," Tippi said, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be Tippi," Fayoriana said smiling. She stepped out of the carriage and looked up to the giant pink palace. Fairies of varying colors and different powers flying about.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tippi said. "I remember it from my old days here myself. You will love it my dear." Fayoriana smiled and walked through the fairy wing gates.

"Time to start a new life," Fayoriana said bravely.

**Well new chapter is UP very vague but very up. Send me lurfly reviews plz.**

**angel2u: well it's a slow go but I have great plans for this story. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's meet Fay's old friend and meet the fairies of the school.**

Fay walked outside with her shoulder bag over her back. She closed her thick wood door and started for the old mine that Regina had filled in…mostly. She snuck through the woods silently as a ghost. Fay could feel the very essence of magic in her soul. It never ceased to amaze her how much untapped magic was really in this world. As a fairy she was the very conduit of magic. She was made of magic. Its essence given form.

She smiled at the thought and of all the magic around her. Carelessly she flung her arms wide and spun around. She spotted a familiar wolf and smiled at it reaching into her bag and tossed it a piece of meat. It growled its thanks and trotted off into the woods. Fay knew all the animals in the woods surrounding Storybrook. And they all knew and respected her.

She saw the mine and noticed the men had left thinking their demolition was over. But she knew that the caverns where her friend resided was still open. She could feel him. With a quick glance around she set the shoulder bag on the ground and let the magic she hid surround her. With a pull of her skin she felt small fairy wings form on her back.

In the old world she would have large beautiful wings that she could regain if she were to fully transform but here she had to settle on little wings made of gossamer. They weren't the best for a being of her stature but they got the job done.

She fluttered her wings and floated up reaching down to get her bag and floating over to the hole in the ground used as ventilation shaft in the mine…had there ever actually been a mine. It was all a rouse created by Regina's magic. She angled and flew straight down, yes flew as a fall would have let gravity take over the bag on her shoulder would have fallen.

Fay flipped in mid-air and landed delicately on her booted feet. She pulled the gossamer wings into her back and looked down both tunnels before taking the one to the left. She could have flitted down the halls just as easily but walking seemed the better option for the moment

A deep rumble sounded, echoing along the walls of the cave. Fay smiled at the sound.

"Good morning, Bascala," she called. "I brought your breakfast."

"Fay, how are you today, my sister?" came a deep rumbling voice.

"I am well, Bascala. How is it being stuck in a cave?" Fay asked, walking deeper into the cave that was gradually getting lighter instead of darker.

"Well you know," he growled, "I wish I could get out and stretch my wings again. But I sense a change."

"Yes, the young princess has returned. Her very presence is beginning to break the spell that the Queen cast upon us. I have agreed to assist when this breaks out into flat out war," Fay said finally making it to a large chamber where a large fire was burning in the middle of the chamber and a dark serpentine figure rested along the wall. His wings were relaxed around room.

"It's good to see you, Princess," the dragon said nosing her.

"It is good to see you as well," she said hugging his nose. She leaned forward, "I brought you a present," Fay said with a grin.

"Hmm? Is it not your birthday? Shouldn't I be giving you a gift instead?" Bascala asked, raising his head.

"Perhaps, but I am going to get my gift soon enough," she said thinking of Emma and Henry and their quest. "They don't know you are here?" she asked smiling at the large dragon.

"No, they are all oblivious."

"Good. Young Henry anticipates the end of the curse battle being nigh," Fay said, sitting beside the dragons front claws. "They want me to help with my magic."

"And you would like my help," Bascala stated.

"Yes," she said smiling up into the dragons amber eyes, "Would you like your gift now?" He smiled.

"Changing the subject," he said with a smirk, "Yes please." Fay smiled and reached into the bag pulling forth a large silver necklace with a single large moonstone in the center and varying jewels tracing around the rest of the collar. It sparkled in the fire of the cave. Bascala's eyes widened at the beauty of it, his jaw lowered lightly.

"My Princess, it is a royal symbol!" he gasped looking at the silver/moonstone necklace.

"Of course! I cannot have some "noble prince" killing my dear friend," Fay said. "You are the only other one who remembers and is on the side of good." Her wings fluttered from her back, lifting her from the floor of the cave.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" she asked flitting forward. Bascala lifted his neck as she latched the silver clasps on the back. Fay's feet touched the ground and she smiled up at him.

"I think it's time you begin your quest, Princess," he said. Fay looked up in surprise. Bascala nodded.

000

Fayoriana's beautiful violet wings fluttered as fast as they could to Snow and James's palace. She had to help them she had to save the baby that would be all their hopes.

The fairy princess glanced behind her, her blond and violet hair streaming around her face. The air was dark and the clouds kept storming closer. She whipped her head back around pouring on an extra burst of speed. Tears whipped from her eyes into the wind. The Queen had killed her beloved aunt. So now perched on her head was her aunt's crown declaring her as the ruler of the fairies.

Suddenly, just as Fayoriana reached the palace, a shot of black power burst forth knocking her from the sky.

"NO!" she shouted, reaching desperately for the wall as she fell. Her wings caught a few beats and softened the blow as she hit the ground with resounding force. She reached up and jerked her tiara from her tresses, hiding it swiftly so the Dark Queen would possibly spare her.

"Well, well, well," came a smooth dark voice from the shadows, "A runaway little pixie." The enchantress leaned forward. She grabbed her hand as the fairy lifted it to turn and try and fly off.

"Oh my. What have we here?" she asked, "A royal fairy." She smiled clasping Fayoriana's hand tighter.

"I think I will keep this safe," she said, "Its magic should prove useful to me." Fayoriana's violet eyes widened in fear. She opened her mouth to protest but saw the cloud to close and instead closed her mouth and gave the Queen a dark glare before flitting swiftly away and over the wall.

She didn't hesitate flying recklessly through the halls of the palace. She had to get to the princess. She had to make sure she was safe. When she flitted into the room of the Tree Door, she saw made it just in time to see James close the door.

"Is she safe?" Fayoriana asked.

"She is."

"The cloud is near. I must go Bascala and I live outside of mortality. Most of the fairies will succumb to the dark magic but I have to remain conscious. Until we meet again my friend," Fayoriana said flitting off.

**I am so happy that I finally got this posted! I love how it turned out. I hope you guys like it!**

**DeansTrueGirl: I hope you like it.**

**angel2u: I am so glad you enjoyed this! :D**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova: I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
